Queen Vira
'''Queen Vira '''is the main antagonist of Video Squadron: Gamerman. She is the evil virus queen with the hopes of conquering Cyberspace, and later Earth. History Vira had come into existence sometime during the early days of the cyberworld, but she at one point was corrupted with evil and had build two robots, Gigalord, who remained loyal to her, and Vix, who betrayed her and went to warn her arch nemesis, King Cyberus about her intend of overthrowing him. Cyberus was able to win the battle against Vira by sealing her inside of a computer chip. Cyberus intended to throw the chip into a black hole to destroy Vira for good, but Gigalord stole the chip from him before he had a chance to and took it onto the ship where he then proceeded to traveling to Earth. After his first battle, he plugged the chip into the ship's computer so Vira could appear on the screen, but she had told Gigalord that he needed to find a way to change her back to her normal form. Trivia * Queen Vira was originally intended to be the main villain of a canceled SAS series called "CosTrainger", which was planned to be an adaptation to Resha Sentai: ToQger. After it had gotten canceled as it was considered to be too difficult to adapt, she was moved over to Gamerman. * She is the first female villain to serve as a boss. (The Demon Queen from Fantasy Squadron Medievalger is considered to be a side villain and has only served as a boss on a number of occasions) Although due to her being trapped in a computer during the series, Gigalord was left in charge to battle the Gamerman. * She is similar to Deboss from Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger, as they are both the main villain who had created two henchmen and the youngest betrays them and eventually becomes the mentor to the ranger team they are opposing. * It's not quite clear if Vira technically counts as being Gigalord and Vix's mother. She could be as she had created them both, and she did at one time refer to Vix as her daughter. Despite this however, neither of them address her as "Mom" or "Mother". * Her once having a physical humanoid form, but then put into a computer is similar to, and was inspired by Zordon from the 2017 Power Rangers movie, where Zordon's spirit was put into the ship's engine by Alpha after his death. * She is the first main villain to come from another dimension, as opposed to coming from Space, or already being on Earth. * She is the first final boss to be female. (Wither Vain doesn't count since she worked alongside Bananerbos, but was not the final boss directly, just helping out the actual final boss) * Queen Vira was responsible for the existence of Evox from Power Rangers: Beast Morphers, as Power Rangers Vs. Gigalord reveals that Evox was Vira's last surviving virus snake who was placed into the Morphin Grid by Gigalord, but doesn't hatch until sometime before the events of Beast Morphers. While Evox is unaware of his origins, his desire of hacking into the Morphin Grid is a reincarnation of Vira's desire of taking over Cyberspace. Category:Video Squadron: Gamerman Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Queen Vira's Army Category:Final Villains Category:Deceased Characters